With You
With You A day or two after the event which lead the Toa to circumvent her Duty, she wanders back 'home', alone, only to find a city in ashes. Now as she runs, leaps and dashes to find the apartment where she used to reside, I have decided to no longer stand aside. The Impostor's torment is too great so, now, I will not lead her fate to fate but instead, I will interject in the 'Being's' game, not for gain, but to finally put an end to the pain. He waits, now, thinking he's safe from the creature he has 'tamed' but once she realizes her friend's death has dawned, she'll go in a frenzy for her 'darling Lorne'. Now, watch, as she opens the door to find her Lorne gone forever more, see the tears in her eyes, that couldn't see through the lies, and watch her fury manifest. Her sword drawn, she'll fight her best or perhaps she'll even fight her better, as the Demon wouldn't let her win: no, not ever. The halls of the temple are ruined, all by the Toa who knows not what she is doing except trashing the home of her deceiver, believe such violence will relieve her, of her duty, and her sorrow which now lingers - all orchestrated by the demon who had her wrapped around his finger, but even now he is in for a surprise, and the best part is he doesn't even realise. -- Walking through the ruins that I created, about to fight the man, to fight I am fated it's time to sell the world to my wrath, walking down a warpath, only to further the destruction of the city. Oh, Lorne, I can only think now, how you'd pity me for doing this to our beloved home, but you're not here to judge me, now that I'm alone. The doors to the temple where I laid you to rest are broken and decrepit, such will be the fate of the nest of lies which sent me to kill an innocent beast, and how I shall feast on the revenge served cold. After this fight has ended, and won without another hand lended, I shall finally be able to sate my bloodlust, completing my duty, my duty, complete I must. I draw my sword now, seeing the vision which pained me, the vision which, admittedly, allowed me to break free of the code by which I was bound, like a hound, dogged into following by the man who showed me the errors of it's ways, by showing me horror and terror, it's as if he wanted me to cause his demise, and put up not phantom quests, but weak lies. But who would want to be killed? The pain of it would be too great, and to be chucked into the pit of which the dead rest is not gratifying in the least, even for a beast, who's existence is only continued by animalistic instinct, who's only goal is to not go extinct - that's not the Impostor's goal, no, not by a stone's throw. Once all this is done, once I'm through do tell me if the Impostor is with you. Trivia *''"With You"'' takes it's title from the words after "So Obsessed", in Ken Ashcorp's cover of "Paralyzed" by Mystery Skulls. *This is the only poem to have a fully adhered-to rhyme scheme, although there are plenty of half-rhymes within the poem. *''"With You"'' is a 66 line poem. Category:Stories